


Wherever You Will Go

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Songfic, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where Harry hears Draco singing in the shower.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Wherever You Will Go

“So lately, been wondering...who will be there to take my place…”

Harry’s ears perked at the muffled voice coming from inside the bathroom.

_ Is Draco singing in the shower? _ he wondered. Harry silently padded to the closed door and pressed his ear against it.

“If a great wave shall fall...and fall upon us all…”

He pulled back in surprise at the resonant tenor emanating from within.

_ Draco sings like a bird! _

How had Harry never known? He leaned in again at the door, eager for more.

“If I could, then I would...I’ll go wherever you will go…”

**Author's Note:**

> song: [The Calling, "Wherever You Will Go"](https://youtu.be/iAP9AF6DCu4)


End file.
